iCarly On Deck
by iLoveCailey229
Summary: Carly, Sam, Gibby, Brad, Freddie & Spencer won a radio contest for a free cruise on the SS Tipton. Freddie and Cody were old friends from the Tipton Hotel and it's the first time they have seen each other in 5 years. Will all go well for the two groups or will drama arise?


**iCarly on Deck **

**Couples: Cailey, Zaya, Woodison (Woody & Addison), Seddie, Crad (Carly & Brad), Tibby (Tasha & Gibby) and Larcus (London & Marcus)**

**Story Line: Carly, Sam, Gibby, Brad, Freddie & Spencer won a radio contest for a free cruise on the SS Tipton. Ms. Benson wouldn't let Freddie go without her so she came too. Sam and Freddie have been back together for eight months but Ms. Benson doesn't know they were even together at all. Freddie and Cody were old friends from the Tipton Hotel and it's the first time they have seen each other in 5 years. **

**Setting: In Seattle spring of 2010.**

_Chapter One: All on Deck_

On The Boat

Cody's Pov

"Mr. Moseby I need to ask you something."

"Not right now Cody. I need to get ready for the iCarly Gangs arrival."

"Please it will only take a minute."

"Fine. What is it?"

"Can I have this week off?"

"Why?"

"Because Freddie is an old pal of mine from the Tipton and I want the week of to spend some time with him. We haven't seen each other in 5 years."

"Well..."

"Please Mr. Moseby."

"Fine. I'll have your brother take over this week."

"Are you sure that's a good idea?"

"Damages are coming from his paycheck."

"Good point."

"Cody! Is it true?" Bailey yelled as she ran over to me.

"What?"

"The iCarly Gang is going to be aboard."

"Yep. The radio contest was my idea. Freddie is an old pal of mine. They are coming on in 1 hour and a half."

"How do you know Freddie?"

"His mom was a nurse at the Tipton for 5 months before they moved to Seattle."

"I'm so excited."

"You will be even more excited when you hear this."

"What?"

"I bunked Sam & Carly with you."

"No way!"

"Yep."

"You are the best boyfriend ever!"

"I try."

I picked her up and spun her around for a few seconds. Then she grabbed my cheeks and kissed me.

"I love you." I told her a few minutes latter when we pulled away for air.

"I know. I love you too. I need to make London clear out some space for them."

"Good luck with that. iCarly put Yay Me down to #2. And London hates being #2."

"I'll do do you do with Zack. Blackmail her."

"Evil."

"I know."

She gave me one more short kiss then ran off in excitement.

"This is going to be fun." I said to myself.

At Carly's Apartment

"Why does Crazy have to come with us again?" Sam whispered to her boyfriend. She couldn't believe that woman might be her mother-and-law one day.

"Because if she doesn't come I can't." Freddie whispered back.

"Marissa we are going to miss the cabs." Spencer said trying to get the woman to shut up.

"Sam, Freddie, Brad, and I will be in one. Ms. Benson, Gibby, Tasha, and Spencer in the other." Carly said.

Spencer gave his sister a "Are you trying to kill me look." While Carly gave him a sorry shrug back.

The 6 teens, One Adult, and Spencer all left for the boat as Ms. Benson rambled on about the importance of sunblock.

Back on the boat

"Do you see them?" Woody asked.

"Not yet." Cody said.

"Cody come here they have a update." Bailey yelled.

"Hey Who are the Babes?" asked Zack.

"Don't even think about it Zack they are all taken." Said Cody.

"Yeah. Sam is dating Freddie, Carly is dating Brad, and Tasha is dating Gibby." Bailey explained.

"Why would a babe like Tasha be dating the weird chubby kid?"

"We have been trying to figure that out for months," They heard Carly and Sam say.

"Hey buddy..." Freddie said as he walked up to Cody. "Long time no see. How are you?"

"I'm good. You?"

"I'm great."

They gave each other a man hug.

"OMG you're iCarly!" Bailey exclaimed

"This my girlfriend Bailey she is a huge fan."

"Hi. Cody has told me a lot about you."

"Freddie has told me a lot about you two," Cody said as he shook Carly and Sam's hands.

"Freddie has been talking about you all week," Carly said.

"Who are they?" Sam asked.

"Oh. This is my twin brother Zack, our friend Maya, my roommate Woody, his girlfriend Addison, our friend London, and her boyfriend Marcus."

"Weren't you Lil Little?" asked Gibby.

"Yep I was."

"Hey were is Marissa and Spencer?" Tasha asked.

"My mom is yelling at the cab driver and Spencer went to try to find a bathroom."

"Ew. Those cabs are getting more and more disgusting by the minute," Marissa said.

"Nice to see you again Ms. Benson," Cody said.

"Good to see you too. Can you tell me were mine and Freddie's room is so we can take are bubble baths."

"Mom," Freddie said embarrassed.

"Actually Ms. Benson someone demanded that you and Freddie be put in separate rooms."

"What! But I need to be able to tuck Freddie in and make sure he doesn't have any monsters under his bed."

"Mom!"

"And I thought Mom was embarrassing." Zack whispered to Cody.

"I know right."

"I'm sorry Ms. Benson but the room arrangements are set they can't be changed."

"Who says?"

"Mr. Tipton." The whole suite life group said.

"Freddie and Brad are staying with Woody and I. Carly and Sam are staying with Bailey and London. Gibby is staying with Zack and Marcus. And Tasha is staying with Addison and Maya."

"What about us?" Spencer asked

"You would need to get your room number from Mr. Moseby. Who should be here any minute," Bailey said.

"Hello! I'm sorry I'm late. I'm Marion Moseby the manager. Mr. Shay and Ms. Benson if you will come with me I will show you your rooms. For you kids I will get some one to help you with your bags."

"Thank you Mr. Moseby," Carly said.

"Cody show them around the boat. Zack you are towel boy this week so get to work."

"Wait what? Why?"

"I have the week off," Cody said.

"So I have to take over?"

"Hey. Maybe after a week of doing my job you will regret having to make me get it."

"I don't regret anything."

"We will see about that when you have bruises all over your body from people throwing there towels at you 80 mph."

"Fine."

"Come on guys I'll show you around."

He grabbed Baileys hand and lead the 6 teens towards the sky deck.


End file.
